Tiempo de Regresar
by Aiki Sasuno
Summary: La lucha contra Madara terminó y la paz regreso a Konoha junto al amor. Sasuke esta apunto de besar a Sakura pero... me las vas a pagar todas Suigetsu... que?...solo fue un sueño... que pienso cumplir... pésimo sumari pero paseen a leer porfis :D


Hola... soy nueva en esto espero les agrade sino pues ya que me tocara llorar T.T jajaja no se crean... bueno espero esto sea de su agrado y ojala dejen reviews diciéndome lo mala que soy o simplemente si les gusto :D

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece solo a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Tiempo de Regresar**

**(One-Shot)**

Ya habían pasado 6 años de la lucha contra Madara y las cosas en el mundo Ninja se encontraban tranquilas, la paz había regresado y con ello Konoha había logrado levantarse después de la destrucción…

Un chico de ojos negros como la noche, cabellos azabaches, piel pálida como de porcelana y de 23 años brincaba de un árbol a otro, corría con tal velocidad que pareciera que se le iba la vida en ello. Pronto se detiene frente a una muralla y la salta sin ningún problema, cuando cae al otro lado observa todas las casa pero solo tenía en mente una de ellas.

Comienza a correr de nuevo y pronto llega a lo que parece ser un parque, iba a seguir corriendo pero se detiene al notar una pareja platicando alegremente sentada en una banca cerca de donde el se encontraba, una chica de cabellos rosados y un chico rubio a su lado, por lo que decide acercarse con cautela para ver de que se trataba y se esconde de tras de un árbol.

- Sakura-chan…

- mmm – ella se encontraba observando algo a lo lejos por lo que su acompañante un chico rubio de ojos azules continua con lo que le iba a decir.

- Gracias… te quiero…

- Naruto… no tienes nada que agradecer yo también te quiero y sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado – y Naruto solo atina a abrazarla…

El chico de cabellos azabaches no puede creer lo que esta viendo y solo atina a apretar sus puños hasta el grado de lastimarse las manos, no puede creer lo que esta viendo la chica que le quita el sueño, la persona por la cual podría dar su vida sin repelar la persona que le devolvió la vida, la persona que mas ama y justo a su lado esta su amigo no mas que eso su hermano quién siempre confió en el y que jamás se dio por vencido para regresarlo a su casa a su hogar a Konoha… traicionándolo… no ella le juro amor eterno y él su amistad por siempre… estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos y enojo que no se percato cuando esa pareja se paro y fueron apresurados hacía los juegos para niños y no fue hasta que una voz, mejor dicho un llanto lo saco de sus pensamientos

- Haha… (es mamá creo… pero si no me dicen :D)

- Yusuke-kun… que te paso?- Sakura se aproxima a un niño de 3 años con cabellos azabaches y algo desordenado, con una mirada tan inocente como la de Sakura pero tan penetrante como la de su padre y que en estos momentos se encontraba llorando

- Haha me duele – y el Yasuke sigue llorando señalándose un raspón en la rodilla, Sakura estaba próxima a agacharse cuando Naruto la detiene.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan yo me encargó- Naruto carga al niño y regresan a la banca donde se encontraban con anterioridad y pronto se escuchan unos gritos de tras de ellos

- Otou-san que le paso a Yusuke-kun – una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos aperlados se aproxima a Naruto

- Nada Hitomi-chan no te preocupes solo se hizo un pequeño raspón – Hitomise se aproxima y se sienta junto a Yusuke

- Yusuke-kun estas bien?

- Si Hitomi-chan no te preocupes vamos a jugar otra vez

- Hai – los dos pequeños se dirigen a los juegos nuevamente

Estaba observando como ese pequeño Nilo que hace un rato lloraba por un raspón jugaba con esa pequeña niña que se parecía tanto a su hermano del alma, eran igual de escandalosos por pequeñeces, el chico azabache se vuelve a perder en sus pensamientos después de ver esa pequeña escena pero regresa otra vez (creo que se volvió demasiado pensativo jajaja) cuando Sakura junto a Naruto se toman de la mano y desaparecen, el chico al ver que se toman de la mano enfurece pero lo hace aun mas al no darse cuenta a donde se dirigieron. Pero pronto lo nota cuando siente dos presencias detrás de él.

- Sasuke – al escuchar su nombre coltea y con que se encuentra con esa preja que momentos antes había desaparecido, la molestia del azabache crece cuando ve que estos siguen tomados de la mano y pronto aparece frente al rubio a punto de golpearlo cuando escucha la voz de su compañera

- Sasuke-kun siempre tan celoso – Sasuke solo atina a darle un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto y lo suelta haciendo que este caiga al piso de sentón Naruto solo se soba ambas partes afectadas (el trasero jajaja y la cabeza)

- TEME porque hiciste eso

- Dobe no me digas así… y no te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a Sakura – y toma a Sakura entre sus brazos y ella suelta una pequeña risita

-Hmp – es lo único que "dice"

- Solo era una pequeña broma Teme – pero Naruto corre hacía los niños cuando ve la mirada asesina se Sasuke dándose cuenta que el no bromea…

- Bienvenido Sasuke-kun, te extrañe…- y Sakura no puede terminar pues Sasuke toma tiernamente la cara de Sakura y la besa, un beso tierno pero a la vez demandante… pronto se tienen que separarse por la falta de aire

- Sakura

- Mmm…

- No deberías esforzarte…

- ¿Eh? – Sasuke toma la panza ya crecida de Sakura dándole a entender a que se refiere haciéndola sonreír…

Oh Sasuke como amaba esa sonrisa tan dulce, tan tierna, tan llena de amor, amor que solo fue, es y siempre será para el pues Sakura Haruno es simplemente suya y de eso esta la prueba del pequeño Yasuke y el bebé que viene en camino… Como la amaba no solo le devolvió la felicidad y la luz a sus ojos sino que ahora le daba una familia… y en aumento….

Sasuke con todos estos pensamientos sonríe arrogantemente vuelve a tomar a Sakura entre sus brazos delicadamente, viéndola a los ojos y así aproximando sus rostros para besarla de nuevo, pero es interrumpido por un sonido de algo martillando, trata de no hacerle caso y sigue aproximándose al rostro de Sakura y escucha de nuevo el sonido, harto decide olvidarse del sonido pero cuando esta apunto de besarla se escucha un fuerte golpe…

- Suigetsu te dije que me dejaras en paz ahora pagaras las consecuencias- y se vuelve a escuchar otro golpe…

- Hmp – otros tantos de sus monosílabos pero con la única diferencia que es su rostro tiene reflejada una sonrisa que nadie, nadie ni si quiera ese par de escandalosos podría quitarle… Como le recordaban a el equipo 7… eso si simplemente un recuerdo pues nadie podría remplazar a Naruto su hermano, ni a Sakura la molestia, no, SU molestia…

- Creo que es tiempo de regresar- se lo dice así mismo levantándose hacía la puerta para salir y callar de una vez a ese par de idiotas y avisarles que pronto partirían hacía Konoha, su nuevo destino no solo como equipo, sino el destino de su corazón….


End file.
